diantara sengaja dan ketidaksengajaan
by Reasta
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana seorang Shimura Shinpachi untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta [terjadi diantara sebuah kesengajaan dan ketidaksengajaan]. takasugi/shinpachi.


**diantara sengaja dan ketidaksengajaan**

 **ooc, typo(s), drama, clich** **é**

 **takasugi shinsuke/shin** **pachi shimura**

「1」

Kedua netra saling pandang, senyum mengembang, satu sapaan terlontar dari yang lebih muda, dan dibalas sebuah anggukan. Goresan ringan ditorehkan di kertas, kalimat kembali diulang sebagai konfirmasi, pun lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, mohon ditunggu pesanannya," mengakhiri konversasi, sang pemuda berkacamata segera undur diri untuk mengantar pesanan dan mengurusi pelanggan lain.

Singkat namun amat berkesan, impresinya untuk lelaki bernetra olive tadi sungguhlah menyenangkan.

[Diam-diam ia terpesona dengan aura pelanggannya itu].

「2」

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melakukan pembicaraan yang tidak terkesan satu arah dengan lelaki yang ia kagumi―yang baru ia ketahui bernama Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Lalu bagian mana yang paling kau suka?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya ia mengerjap pelan, kali ini keduanya duduk berhadapan sebagai seorang teman, bukan antara pelanggan dan pelayan. Terima kasih kepada seri buku favoritnya, ia dapat berinteraksi santai dengan Shinsuke.

"Tentu saja saat pemeran utama berucap, _'the true genius shudders at incompleteness — imperfection — and usually prefers silence to saying the something which is not everything that should be said.*'_ "

Sudut bibir Shinsuke sedikit terangkat, "Kita mempunyai selera yang sama."

[Shinsuke tidak pernah tau, betapa bahagianya Shinpachi saat itu].

「3」

Bercakap-cakap ringan menjadi kebiasaan baru Shinpachi saat Shinsuke tepat pukul setengah empat sore mengunjungi kafe tempatnya kerja. Toh, pemilik kafenya pun tidak menegurnya, asal ingat waktu saja.

Karena seringkali mengamati Shinsuke dari balik kacamatanya saat berbincang, Shinpachi menjadi tau kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil milik Shinsuke; begitu pesanan disajikan, teh hijau segera di dekatkan ke wajah untuk dibaui, selanjutnya Shinsuke akan menyisip sedikit, dan sudut bibir Shinsuke pasti akan sedikit naik.

Melihatnya, Shinpachi pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

[Entah kenapa dirinya makin tertarik pada Shinsuke].

「4」

Nyaman. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan hal yang saat ini Shinpachi rasakan. Semakin dirinya membuka diri pada Shinsuke, semakin dalam ia berada di zona nyaman hidupnya, hampir tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya dirinya, dan Shinsuke yang selalu berbagi cerita.

Duduk bersebelahan di sofa empuk sambil menonton film dokumenter bersama, tak pernah sama sekali masuk bayangan Shinpachi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah beban bertambah di pundaknya, ia melihat Shinsuke yang terlelap karena kelelahan atas pekerjaannya. Helai ungu tua diusap pelan, Shinpachi memindahkan posisi poni Shinsuke agar tidak mengganggu.

Sesungguhnya, pemandangan dihadapannya kali ini sangat indah.

[Sudah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Shinpachi dibuat terpana oleh pahatan wajah Shinsuke].

「5」

Tawa terlepas dari bibir Shinsuke, respons atas kalimat spontan yang berasal dari Shinpachi. Wajah memerah Shinpachi tak terelakan menjadi visual yang menarik hati, kali ini.

"Serius? Aku tidak percaya kau dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu!" kekehan pelan masih berlanjut, Shinsuke tak dapat menahannya.

"Bu–bukan begitu maksudku!" telapak tangan digunakan untuk menutupi wajah yang memerah, namun tiada guna bila semburatnya hingga ke telinga.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di kepala membuat Shinpachi menghentikan tindakannya, masih denga wajah merah padam ia melirik kearah Shinsuke; yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar.

[Senyum, tawa, sentuhan―semua bagian dari Shinsuke kini menjadi adiksi khusus bagi Shinpachi].

「6」

Shinpachi kembali menyuguhkan teh untuk Shinsuke. Kali ini Shinsuke memilih untuk tenggelam dalam lautan kata, yang lantas membuat Shinpachi menggeleng pelan, heran karena pelanggan setianya itu sangat jarang menghiraukan pesanannya. Sebegitu dalamkah Shinsuke hanyut terbawa arus?

Bel kafe berbunyi nyaring, "Yo, Patsuan!" sapaan riang dari suara familiar membuat Shinpachi mengalihkan pandangan, dirinya mendapati sosok berambut perak dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, Gin- _san_! Ada hal apa sampai repot-repot kemari?" baru saja hendak beringsut melangkah mendekati Gintoki, pergelangan tangannya ditahan dan pelakunya adalah Shinsuke.

"Oh, Gintoki. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

[Shinpachi gagal paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi].

「7」

Semenjak pertemuan antara Shinsuke dan Gintoki sebulan lalu, keduanya tidak pernah mengontak Shinpachi sama sekali, memberi penjelasan pun tidak. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Yang terjadi di bulan lalu hanyalah baku hantam dadakan yang membuat interior kafe hancur berantakan. Tentu saja keduanya harus membayar ganti rugi―tunggu, itu bukan fokus utamanya kali ini.

Pertanyaannya ialah, apa yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya hingga berdampak parah sekali?

[Kali ini isi otak Shinpachi terkuras habis hanya untuk memikirkan konklusi dari semua perkiraannya].

「8」

Shinpachi menyeret Gintoki keluar dari kamar tidurnya, mendudukan yang lebih tua di sofa ruang tamu dan meminta penjelasan secara paksa.

Sebuah erangan yang mengawali cerita, helai perak diacak kasar, dan setelahnya cerita dimulai.

"... Intinya, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk melampiaskannya kekesalannya padaku!" suara Gintoki meninggi, memperingati Shinpachi yang sudah dianggapnya bagai adik sendiri.

[Kali ini Shinpachi bergeming. Dirinya susah untuk bisa percaya].

「9」

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu melakukannya."

Yang ditanyai hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab. Kali ini teh yang tersuguh dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja, namun netra berwarna olive itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari cangkirnya―tidak ingin menatap lawan bicara, tepatnya.

Jadi ... semua hal yang ia lalui bersama tak lain sebuah sandiwara? Sekali lagi Shinpachi tersenyum.

[Shinpachi hanya bisa menjauh dalam diam].

「0」

Shinpachi membuka pintu dengan senyum terpasang, "Selamat da–," begitu mengetahui orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, tidak ada senyum yang ditampakkan, "Oh, kau."

"Mau apa?" alis dinaikan, cengkraman pada kenop pintu makin erat. Ingin sekali Shinpachi segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan kembali menonton seri favoritnya.

"... Maaf," hanya satu kata yang terlepas dari mulut Shinsuke.

Shinpachi menahan diri mati-matian untuk segera memaafkan Shinsuke, ia masih butuh penjelasan.

"Awalnya memang aku berniat seperti itu, namun semakin lama aku menyadari bahwa hal itu salah, tapi sudah terlambat. Aku tidak meminta untuk kau menerima permintaan maafku, aku hanya ingin mengucap maaf, itu saja."

Shinpachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Shinsuke berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Shinsuke- _san_ aku ... aku, memaafkanmu."

Hening memakan ruang yang ada diantara keduanya.

"Aku terlalu egois karena tidak berpikir dengan sangat rasional. Maafkan aku." badan membungkuk sebagai gestur.

Pundak Shinpachi disentuh oleh sang lawan bicara, memaksa Shinpachi untuk kembali tegak.

Dan kali ini yang ia lihat bukanlah ekspresi muram, melainkan senyum yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Kedua netra saling bertemu, selanjutnya kekeh pelan terlontar dari keduanya.

[Untuk kali pertamanya, Shinpachi merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Berawal dari sebuah kesengajaan, menjadi ketidaksengajaan].

 _Marginalia/Edgar Allan Poe. [not a story but a quotes]._

 **a/n**

sebagai permintaan maaf kepada kak moon waltz karena tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam _takashin week_ tahun ini.

semoga suka :) maafkan kalau ini terlalu klise.

 _mind to review?_


End file.
